


Yes Sir, but

by solomonsimp



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomonsimp/pseuds/solomonsimp
Summary: Just a small story to practice- nothing serious. Jumin Han x Yoosung Kim
Relationships: Han Jumin/Kim Yoosung
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Working for Jumin Han is said to be the most stressful time you’ll ever have. Jaehee Kang was able to “escape” the hardships and open her own successful coffee shop. Yoosung Kim was out in a corner, Jumin gave him the opportunity of a lifetime. Though Yoosung declined that offer, he was asked a second time. That second time, was after an- intimate session. 

Zen was celebrating his birthday at a hotel with a fan meet and invited the rest of the RFA. There was tons of entertainment, fans left to right, and lots of people. Yoosung was dressed in a casual looking suit, not too fancy yet not to ‘I just grabbed the first fancy thing I saw’ look. He was sitting with a small glass of wine, circling it around. ‘Am I underdressed? Maybe I should have contacted someone before’ “Good evening Mr. Kim.” It was Jumin, he took a seat next to Yoosung and took a sip of his own wine. “Have you thought over my proposal for the job? I’m sure you’ll do fine-“ Jumin looked down at Yoosung. What a mess of a suit, nothings straighten, the tie wasn’t on correctly, and even the shoes were scuffed. “Ugh, come with me, you look like a mess.” Jumin dragged Yoosung away, while Yoosung was confused at first he didn’t want to cause a scene. 

Zen had already appointed rooms to each member, so changing privately should be easy. Jumin opened his door and practically tossed Yoosung on the nearest bed.  
“How long did it take you to get ready? Were you almost hit by a bus? Cars? Chased by a dog?” Yoosung was embarrassed, he thought he looked decent at least. But it was Jumin who was analyzing him, he knew how perfect things had to be. Yoosung thought he was just going to be lectured till Jumin went in for his shirt buttons. 

“H-Hey! Jumin, stop that, I can do it myself just let me get to the bathroom.” Jumin raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and looked for more wine in his room. Yoosung was unbuttoning his shirt, his confidence lowered thinking how messy he looked compared to Jumin. “I know I don’t look that bad, but he made me think I was. Jeez these pants aren’t even my size, I should have went shopping for bigger ones. How did I mix up a size up and size down. Ugh, ok I’ll ask Jumin for advice.” He only had a tank top on along with his tight fit slacks. Jumin was already down three full bottles of wine. He was basically passed out on the chair. Yoosung walked over and tried to wake him up by all means necessary.

“Jumin your back is going to get all messed up. Wake up, you literally have a bed two steps away just help me.” Jumin struggled to stay awake, he was warm and couldn’t see or think clearly. Yoosung lifted him as much as he could and tried to maneuver him to the bed. Jumin was heavier than Yoosung, so when he fell hard on the bed he took Yoosung down with him. Jumin was passed out with Yoosung trapped under him. He tried to lift up his arms but they were stuck. That only made Jumin wrap his arms around Yoosung tighter, bringing him closer. “Yooosung, come work for me Yoosung. Your hair is so soft.” He was trapped but an idea slipped his mind. 

“If I say yes, then let me go.” Jumin shook his head and pointed to his lips. “Onnneee kiss, one small kiss from you. Little puppy look at you.” Yoosung was confused yet flustered. Jumin, along with the rest of RFA joked about his puppy nickname but this time it was different. It was used differently, but Yoosung sucked it up and gave him a small kiss. “There now let me g-“ Jumin wasn’t satisfied with just one kiss. He pulled Yoosung closer and began kissing him deeply. Making sure to explore his whole mouth. Jumin’s mouth tasted like wine, no surprise there. Yoosung was more scared than aroused, with Jumin’s hands now exploring the inside of his tank top. Yoosung whined lightly with Jumin pinching around his chest. “Ah that’s a good little puppy,” just as Yoosung thought it was going to go further Jumin stopped moving. It seemed as if he passed out mid session. 

Yoosung was left blushing madly and didn’t want to make a fool of himself. He tried going to sleep until he felt his phone buzzing. It was Zen from the party. 

“Yoosung! Where’d ya go? I haven’t seen you all day. Well maybe it was my fault. The fans were kind of crazy hehe!” 

“I- I did leave a bit early, sorry I wasn’t feeling good thats all.” Yoosung whispered.

“Why are you whisper- ARE YOU WITH SOMEONE? IS MY LITTLE LOST PUPPY FINALLY FINDING A HOME? hAHHA I’m so sorry Yoosung for calling at a bad moment, I will leave you be. If you get a call from Seven it isn’t my fault, ciaooo” 

‘Little puppy, I got to find a new nickname...


	2. Yes Sir, but...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a little session. Trying to figure out who will be added in this love triangle 😍

The room reeked of wine and sweat. Jumin, being fully clothed still with only his tie loosened, woke up and looked around. All he noticed when a blonde turned around still asleep. ‘Did I sleep with someone? I’m fully dressed though? Maybe we got drunk. Hmm,’ Jumin was thinking then the blonde started moving. Jumin quickly wrapped his arms behind the person and whispered.  
“My sweet, what did we do last night, hmm? Being naughty but couldn’t make it all the wa-“ 

“Jumin Han, what are you-“ they both met eye to eye. Jumin was flustered, because he was sleeping with one of Zen’s close friends on his birthday. “Jumin what’s the matter?” Jumin quickly took off his blazer and made Yoosung wear it. 

“You’re practically naked, wear this. What did we do? I just want to apologize for anything that made you uncomfortable.” Jumin was distancing himself but Yoosung inched closer till he was able to wrap his arms around Jumin. 

“Everything we did was fine, just can you do one thing please?” Yoosung was practically begging which made Jumin blush from ear to ear. Yoosung began to wrap his legs around Jumin as well, now sitting on his lap. “We don’t have to do anything, but last night you used my nickname in a different way. I was wondering if we can try something else, and if you can call me your ‘little puppy again’?” Yoosung was blushing, he was practically begging at this point. 

“First do something for me, take the job Yoosung. This time there will be a certain catch. Either you work for me as normal, or you become my little toy at work as well. Don’t worry, your pay will defiantly be raised, but it might include things you aren’t prepared for. Now, which one will you pick?” Jumin placed his hands on Yoosung’s lower back, now rubbing from his mid spine to down below. Yoosung was shivering with slight pleasure and nodded his head. He thought of the different things Jumin would even want at an office. He whispered to Jumin that he’ll take the second option. Jumin left Yoosung with a smirk before ordering him to take off his pants. Yoosung was hesitate and tried talking Jumin into just kissing instead. 

“Are you disobeying orders already Yoosung? Maybe I should warn you of punishments. Disobeying once will only result you with rougher handling. I wanted to be gentle the first couple of rounds before this step but disobeying will make it much faster. Anything pass 3 ‘no’s will result with you being blindfolded and cuffed, understood?” Jumin had his hand around Yoosung’s neck, not to a choking point but just to stimulate sensation. “However, if you need a break tell me, the word we’ll use is ‘Champagne’ just so we don’t confuse things got it?” Yoosung nodded and tried removing Jumin’s hand from his neck. This only resulted in Jumin tightening his grip. “Have you ever had sex, Yoosung? Keep acting like this and we might experience your first little session.” Ringing came from Yoosung’s blazer pocket on the ground. It was Seven. Jumin told him to answer while wrapping his arms around Yoosung. 

“Hello?” Yoosung tried whispering. 

“Yoooooosung! Are you still at the hotel? Zen told me a little secret and I wanted to find out if it was true~ can I come over? It’ll only be to tease you. My little puppy boy is turning into a man right before out eyes <3.” Seven sounded excited, ready to bully Yoosung at any given moment. Jumin began touching Yoosung gently near his crotch area. Yoosung covered his mouth quickly and tried getting a few words out. 

“N-no I’m not in the hotel room. I went home I got- I- got uncomfy sleeping in a room by myself like this. Haha,” Yoosung quickly covered his mouth again. Jumin began biting down on his neck. 

“Ah! Ok, is everything ok? Are you sick? Do I have to take care of our little Yoosung? If anything I’ll try to ambush Jumin’s room, the front desk said he checked in so, I’ll call you latterrrr, 707 Out!” Clicked. 

“Jumin please, Seven is coming- ah!” Yoosung was facedown in the pillows. Jumin was already preparing himself while Yoosung was on the phone. He quickly began to push himself in Yoosung. “I- Jumin! Seven could be coming any second-“ 

Jumin grabbed Yoosung so he’s now in a sitting position on top of Jumin’s lap. “Yes but I’m sure I’ll come faster than Seven. Or do you know how fast *he* comes?” Jumin began pumping harder into Yoosung. Yoosung was whining and whimpering cause of the lack of preparation but it was indeed pleasurable. Knocking commenced during their little session. Jumin quickly pushed Yoosung down on him and covered his mouth. 

“Juuuuumin, I have some information!! Open the door hurrry hurry it’s about our little puppy boy Yoosung!” 

Yoosung was scared, he didn’t want Seven to see him in this state. Jumin helped by removing the covers and opening a few windows. There was steam from the night before still there. “Yoosung are you ok being in the closet for a few minutes? I’ll make sure he leaves quickly.” Yoosung nodded, he rushed in there with his clothes and kept quiet. Jumin opened for Seven.

“Jumoney Han! How the hell have ya been? Have you heard from Zen? He said that he heard Yoosung with someone! He was saying Yoosung picked. Up. The. Phone. During. Sexxxx hahahah, our little puppy boy is growing up. But I will lecture him on answering when he’s with someone.” Seven was looking around and sat down on the chair. He noticed something out of the odd on the ground peeking out. It was the jacket Yoosung had on, it was under the bed for some reason. Seven kept quiet and didn’t want to bother Jumin. However, Jumin was also missing some clothes. Maybe coincidence.. maybe... no. Seven didn’t want to think his little puppy with, HIM? ‘I just have to keep my mouth shut and ask Yoosung, it’ll be easier to get an answer out of him.’ 

“Did you need anything? Why are you here? The Yoosung news? Hopefully he knows how to do it. I doubt he understands.” Jumin chuckled, he can sense Yoosung looking at him in an upset mood. Seven laughed, and Jumin went to the bathroom. While Jumin went, Seven collected Yoosung’s jacket from under the bed. Hiding it well under his own. 

“It was nice seeing you Jumin! Come down and let’s bother Yoosung, kind of like an after party for Zen! Ciaooo~!” Seven left in a hurry, he didn’t understand why clothes would be left behind. Or was it he didn’t want to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowow, the author is actually updating LMAO 😭 I always wanted to do more fics with Yoosung, so like Yoosung x Zen or Yoosung x Seven. I think I’ll let the comments choose, thank you!


	3. Yes Sir, but

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung’s first day of his new job, let’s see how he handles it :)

Lots of things happened yesterday. Almost getting caught by Seven, interrupted by phone calls, and now bullied for not being a virgin. Yoosung was always annoyed how the rest of the RFA treated him like a child, yes he was the youngest in the group but it wasn’t excusable. He tried to get ready. Today was his first day with Jumin Han in the office. The hours were wonky due to Yoosung’s college classes, 4 PM - 10 PM. His hours will change with summer coming, but for now this is the best Jumin can give him. His job was simple for now since he’s new. Just file some paperwork, making sure everything was done accordingly, and the extra things Jumin wanted Yoosung to do for extra payment. A loud ringing sound went off, Yoosung is running late to class. He brushed his teeth, brushed his hair and grabbed some comfy clothing. Since his classes end at 3 PM that gives him enough time to change accordingly. Lecture, after lecture, after lecture, till his phone vibrated. It was Jumin Han. 

Jumin: I plan to pick you up, can’t let you be late on your first day :) 

Jumin sending emojis? Why does this just not feel right.. wait, after classes? As in no time to change? As in mix match socks? This was Yoosung’s nightmare, he knows how Jumin gets with messy looks. There’s no escaping this, he has to just suck it up and go with him. 

Yoosung was finally outside. He pulled his hoodie over his face and tightened the straps. ‘Jumin’s going to yell at me I can feel it.’ A shiny black limo appears out of no where. Talk about keeping a low profile. Students on campus were chitchatting, some were even taking photos. Jumin rolled down the window, gesturing Yoosung to get in the car. He agreed, jumped in, and sat quietly. Jumin took one look at Yoosung’s clothes and shook his head. 

“My employees must look decent, all day. Not just at work. This is my reputation Yoosung. Especially since you’re now my assistant. Driver! Take us to my tailor.” Yoosung felt embarrassed. Not to mention Jumin trying to make sudden moves every so often. A light kiss, hand holding, even extending his arm around Yoosung. His constant affection was a bit too much for him. It is the first day after all. Jumin enjoyed the sight of Yoosung. So vulnerable, innocent, and shy just like bringing in a new puppy. 

Not long after they were at the tailor. When Jumin comes in he is assigned a private room in order to change without distractions or interruptions. Jumin proceeded to pick out outfits that seemed to fit Yoosung’s body nicely. The first one being a simple black suit with red tie. Second, a white button up with black suspenders. And finally, a maid’s outfit. 

“Jumin, I know I’m not suppose to disobey but. This is ridiculous. I am not wearing this too your office.” The dress was a frilly short skirt dress with matching cat ears to match. Of course one of Jumin’s touches. Jumin began walking forwards to Yoosung. Yoosung hid behind the curtain not knowing what Jumin was planning. He then felt a hand go under his skirt. A shiver up his spine when he noticed what was happening.  
“Jumin now is not the time, we have to get back to work- hey! That hurts.” 

“Well you made us late in the beginning, dressing up as if you were going back to bed.” He pinned Yoosung against a wall, his back against Jumin’s stomach. “You aren’t going to make a sound, got that? If you do I won’t hesitate to make this harder.” He began kissing around Yoosung’s neck and fidgeting under his skirt. Lightly pinching Yoosung’s thigh. It was getting a bit steamy, and uncomfortable with the frills in the way. He looked at himself in a mirror and his imagination began to wander. Jumin wrapped one arm around Yoosung’s waist with the other hand lifting his chin up. They were now facing the mirror. 

“I see you want to purchase this now hmm? It takes some time to adjust but just imagine all the fun we’ll have.” He gave Yoosung one more kiss under the chin before releasing. They ended up getting to work at 5:30PM. The workload wasn’t hard at first till Jumin opened a door revealing there were more papers to be organized. 

“Ugh, what does this company even do? I only know about the cat projects from what Jaehee used to tell me.” He spoke to himself for a bit before a buzz came from his phone. “Hello?” 

“Yoosungggg are you home now? It is almost 8, I doubt Jumin is that much of a demon to keep you pass 5 like a normal employee.” Yoosung could hear the steadiness of Seven’s voice. Concerned yet calm. 

“Well, I did come in a bit late but my shift ends at 10, did you need anything Seven?” 

“Yes! Let’s go out for drink Yoosung! I’ll make sure you don’t go overboard like you did at Zen’s when you called MC crying Lolol!” 

“Ok, I’ll meet you at my place then, cya.” He clicked, it would be nice to see Seven since he hasn’t had that much interaction with the others. Kind of like a breath of fresh air. The room rose in pressure, but why. 

“Where do you think you’re going after work?” Jumin pulled Yoosung close and wrapped one hand around his eyes, while the other was holding his chest. “I thought we were going to have fun at my place Yoosung, why do you want to go with Seven? Stay here with me.” Jumin lowered his eyelids, even going as far as giving light kisses on Yoosung’s cheeks. 

“Well I have to make this seem like a normal relationship right? Like employee to boss so none of the members suspect anything. I can already tell that Seven is questioning some things, and you know how the group would react if they found out WE were something.” He gulped, keeping things a secret would be more entertaining, hopefully Jumin gets the same idea. 

“With work being on the slow side today, finish up these last files and you’re free to go. I just finished my work so I’ll be going. However Yoosung, you owe me.” Yoosung tensed up, that can literally mean anything. Jumin lifted Yoosung’s chin to kiss him but stopped. “I’ve been making all the moves, you haven’t even tried once. Starting tomorrow you make the first moves or else no pay.” He walked out. 

It wasn’t that Yoosung didn’t want to, his heart races every time Jumin’s arms wrap around him like rope, it was that he didn’t want to make an immature mistake. Once those files were done, Yoosung locked up and headed home. He called Seven. 

“Where are we drinking Seven? You didn’t say.” 

“It is late and you have work tomorrow yet not class, we can drink at your place. Don’t worry I’ll bring the drinks!” 

Click 

Great. This means Yoosung had to clean up before. With a rush like this morning his room was bound to be a mess. Once he opened the door he tied his hair upwards and changed into a more comfy attire. Just a normal tank top and gym shorts. He began cleaning up for as long as he could till Seven arrived. When Yoosung opened the door, Seven was lightly blushing. Seeing Yoosung like this made him think he was really ‘coming home’. He’s always had this little crush on the blond, more because of how naive and adorable he could be. He was also great company which didn’t bother Seven at all like normal guests. 

“Great! You got the drinks. I just finished cleaning so please have a seat anywhere you’d like.” 

“Let’s actually go to your room, I feel like it’ll be more comfortable in there no?” Seven wanted to ask Yoosung some questions before this night ended. Drinks began being poured. Yoosung looked like he needed a couple of more compared to Seven which was good on his part. After one hour of normal chitchat and drinking, Seven put his plan in action. 

“Yoosung, what is your relationship with Jumin Han? Did you go see him at Zen’s party? Has he done anything to you?” Seven was scared, he knew how rough Jumin could get when Zen and him were talking about their sex lives. He didn’t want Yoosung to end up in the same faith. 

“Hic! Jumin Han, Jumin Han, he’s a good, bossss. He knows how to treat employees good when THEEYYY are good yes.” Yoosung took another drink. 

“Ok, now what about at Zen’s party, you left a jacket at his place. What happened there?” 

“Oh! My jacket I was looking for that!! We didn’t do much, hehe maybe.” He took his jacket back and waddled to the bed. “Well we were laying down, and I was like this hehehe.” Yoosung placed his hands above his head and had his legs open a bit. ‘Was he restrained by something?’ Seven thought but looked away. He couldn’t see Yoosung in that position if he didn’t want to go and attack. That was until Yoosung started laughing and grabbed Seven to pull him in. Seven was blushing hard, he was on top of Yoosung while he was laughing at him. “Let’s have a sleepover Seven, like we used to when I first joined RFA, please?” 

Seven couldn’t refuse such a cute face. He nodded and took off his own signature jacket and glasses. Yoosung was practically passed out on one side of the bed. Seven saw that Yoosung was sweating a bit, he removed the tank top but was revealed hickies covering Yoosung’s chest. ‘Treating you like garbage. I could do much better if you just accepted me.’ He felt a hand on his cheek. “Yoosung? Everything ok?” 

Yoosung was serious, still a bit drunk but serious. 

“Fuck me , you haven’t done it all day.” 

Seven practically jumped out of bed did he hear that right. Wait, ‘all day’ have they done it before? Of course that explains the marks. 

“Pleaaaaseee, it’s hot please.” It was too dark for Yoosung to differentiate who was the dark figure in his room, but wrapped his arms around his neck. Seven thought of this as his only chance to try and change Yoosung’s mind on ‘dating’ Jumin. Poor Yoosung probably tortured by him. Seven went on top of Yoosung and began kissing his lips. Yoosung was making little cute noises. He was hot, the sweat was practically dripping off him but it made his skin shiny. Seven began taking off his own shirt to try and cool off a bit before going back to their little make out session. He felt a twitch come from Yoosung’s hips. Was he really hard already just from kissing? Too cute. Everything was accelerating until Yoosung said one sentence. 

“Jumin don’t go too hard this time.” 

Silence.


End file.
